


Incidental

by cadkitten



Series: Desperation [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru wants Die to take him in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildxisxturning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildxisxturning).



> Because my Kaoru muse begged. A sequel to Desperation.  
> For wildxisxturning.  
> Beta Readers: wildxisxturning, Callie  
> Song[s]: "Easier Than" by Oblivion Dust

It's been four months since Kaoru and I got together, four months since I figured out his biggest fetish and ended up fucking him in my bed like a crazed man. Things have been going so well between us. After all, with the biggest obstacle out of the way, how could it not be? I know he likes to wait too long to take a piss and that it turns him on to no end. And he knows that I'm fine with that.

My thoughts drift as I stand around, holding a cup of beer as the guys at our after-live party chat about something I could give a flying shit about. It's already been a few hours and I know I should be switching to water soon or I'll end up with a hangover from hell tomorrow. All the same, I lift the cup to my lips and take another mouthful of beer.

My thoughts circulate around Kaoru and our last encounter before this tour. He's got this thing about pissing in odd places; like going out on the balcony and just standing there, pissing while he talks on the phone like nothing's wrong. There are so many odd little quirks about him that I never knew until I started hanging out at his place all the time. He's gotten comfortable enough with me that he just behaves as he would if he were at home alone. It's nice, actually... to know someone so intimately and yet still be surprised by things.

I have a key to his place, just as he has one to mine. I'd been missing him and I decided to surprise him with some dessert at about ten o'clock at night two days before we left for the USA. What I didn't expect to have greet me when I walked into the kitchen was Kao washing dishes in the sink, humming to himself as he pissed his jeans.

I remember just standing there, staring at him as the dark spots spread, going all down the legs of his pants, a puddle forming on the linoleum under him. I couldn't move, I just kept watching him, waiting on that puddle to stop spreading. 

He turned off the water as he put the last dish in the drainer and then just stood there, gripping the counter with his head bowed. I could hear the hiss of him urinating get a bit louder, like he was pushing it out forcefully and then it stopped and he sighed, shaking his head as his hands moved to press at the cloth of his jeans, squeezing out most of the wetness onto the floor.

I still didn't say anything, just watched as he took paper towels from the roll and squatted down to start mopping up the mess. It was only then that I put the dessert package on the table and walked over to him, taking some more towels and the spray cleaner and starting to help him.

When I looked at him, he was trembling and he looked so upset. It struck me that he hadn't meant to piss himself. He'd just waited too long and the sound of the water from washing the dishes had made it impossible to wait any longer. When he let out a half-choked sob, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it all made perfect sense. I just smiled at him, patting him and telling him to go take his pants off and get in the shower and I'd finish cleaning up.

He left and I finished soaking up the mess and cleaning the floor thoroughly. When I figured he'd stayed in the shower too long, I joined him, coming in to find him sitting in the floor of the tub, his legs pulled up to his chest and his cheek resting on his knees. His eyes were red and puffy and I knew he'd been crying. Kaoru gets overly emotional when he drinks - I think it's why he doesn't get completely plastered around other people. He'll get drunk, but not shit-faced.

I stripped off and joined him in the shower, helping him stand up and then washing him when I asked if he had and he shook his head. By the time I was finished washing us both, he was clinging to me, his face buried against my neck and he'd finally stopped shaking. "Make love to me." Those four words had slipped from his lips and I was really in no position to deny him. I knew he wouldn't get hard off it; he'd drank too much for that to happen. But I did as he asked, being slow and gentle with him for a good half an hour before I hadn't been able to hold back any longer.

Toshiya's insane laughter jerks me from my memories and I flinch as he stumbles into me, grabbing my shoulder. "Dudddeeee, Kao is sooooo drunkkkkk!" Toshiya slurs his words, all but yelling in my ear.

Grabbing his hands and managing to remove myself from his death-grip, I give him an odd look. "Where's he at?" Ironic that I'd be thinking about Kaoru's prior drunkenness just before I'm being told he's drunk again. And I know for Totchi to be telling me Kao's drunk, that he's probably well on his way to falling-over shit-faced.

Toshiya points toward the other end of the parking lot where I see one of the trashcan bonfires they've set up. I grunt and nod, tossing my now empty cup in one of the recycle bins as I pass, carefully picking my way across the parking lot. The last thing I want to do is stumble around drunkenly and fall and break something the night before our last concert.

It takes me a few minutes to find Kaoru and when I do, he's leaning against one of the concrete walls, looking for all the world like he's about to pass out. The cup of beer in his hand is tilted, almost falling from his fingers and most of the contents of it appear to be on the ground by his foot. Wrinkling my nose, I take the cup from him, setting it aside and then smile at him. "Kao, babe... let's get you back to the bus, huh?"

He blinks at me so slowly it's almost comical, but then he shakes his head from side-to-side, his eyes closing as he mumbles something at me incoherently.

I sigh softly and move to him, taking his arm and draping it over my shoulders. Just as I start to move away from the wall, he groans and flails at me, shaking his head again, still muttering. "Kao... baby..." I turn a bit to face him and tuck two fingers under his chin, moving his head up so I can look in his eyes. "I can't understand you."

He blinks at me again, the motion still slow. "I want," he swallows and then coughs a bit, "you."

I laugh softly. "I want you too, love. But you are fucking plastered and we're in public. So, come on and we'll get you to the bus." I start to move again and he whimpers.

"No... here." He moves his arm off my shoulder and starts to fumble with his belt.

My hands cover his and I shake my head. "Kao, listen to me. Everyone can see us here. You don't want that, right?"

He stops for a moment and then shakes his head, finally wrenching his belt open and starting to attack the four buttons on the fly of his pants. "Don't matter."

My breath hisses out softly. As much as I'd love the world to know he's mine, I don't really want a picture of us drunkenly fucking spread all over the internet... especially not while Kao looks like he's going to pass out at any second. It would probably only be seen as me taking advantage of him - and that would break my heart. Grasping his wrists, I get him to stop, even though there's only one button left and his pants are damn near hanging from his hips. "We can't, baby. Not here. I... we'll do it tomorrow on the bus, okay?" I don't think the other guys want to know, but fuck it.

He shakes his head again, looking visibly upset now. "Comfort me, Daisuke." He slurs my name out and it almost sounds adorable... it if weren't for the fact that he wants me to fuck him while he's drunk for comfort. I just wish I knew why the hell he gets in these moods when he's plastered. It makes no sense that his usual self just disappears like that.

He gives me this look that damn near breaks my heart and I know I'm going to give in... at least a little. I glance around, looking for the most secluded spot in the parking lot. There's a dumpster about twenty feet from us and then our tour bus beyond that, parked next to the fence. If I get us between those, then maybe no one will see. I grab his arm again, putting it over my shoulder. "Other side of the dumpster."

Without waiting on an answer, I start hauling him in that direction, my free hand keeping his pants up by the belt loop. It's then that I take note that he's not wearing any underwear. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought he planned this tonight. We stumble to the other side of the dumpster and he leans against the wall as I undo my own belt.

My eyes meet his and he looks happier now, rather than how sad he looked a second ago. Sometimes I wonder what the hell is going on in that crazy-ass mind of his. Maybe he's always jumping between emotions like this and we just never usually see it because he has such careful control over it. Who knows... I'll analyze it later. Right now, I have another job to be doing.

Unzipping, I free my length, stroking myself into semi-hardness. He surprises me, all but falling to his knees and holding my thighs a bit too tightly as his mouth engulfs me. I gasp, my hips pushing forward of their own accord. Fire burns in me and I'm instantly so aroused I don't give a flying shit that we're still in public. His mouth works wonders on me, his technique just as good now as it is when he's sober. He's only gone down on me once since we've been together and it was pure bliss, just like this.

My fingers slide into his brown hair and I watch him, my face flushing from desire. He deepthroats me and I moan louder than I know I should, but fuck it feels good. He keeps it up and my breathing becomes labored, my balls drawing up as I watch him. He's got his pants undone the rest of the way and his cock has sprung free, standing out from his body rigidly.

Even in my lust-muddled mind something clicks and I end up staring at him in complete shock. He's not as fucking drunk as he's playing at being, or he wouldn't be hard. Suddenly, I don't want to just be sucked off, I want to fuck him into the damn wall. I pull his head off me and he looks up at me, whimpering softly.

I smirk. "You little exhibitionist liar!" I chuckle and shake my head, motioning for him to get up.

His cheeks heat up and he ducks his head as he stands up completely under his own power. His cock twitches, bobbing slightly in the air between us. "I just-"

I cut him off, motioning for him to turn around and face the wall. He does it and I press myself up against his ass, my tongue flicking out to taste his neck as I pull his hair out of the way. "Baby... just ask for things if you want them. You don't have to be wasted to want stuff like this, okay?" I slip one hand down to his cock, slowly stroking it as I hump his ass.

He shivers and nods a bit, his upper body pressing against the wall. "Please... take me here." He pushes his ass back against me, grinding against my cock. "I want you so bad... I have the whole tour. It's driving me crazy."

Without hesitation, I push his jeans down enough to reveal that perfect ass to me and I resume humping it, my dick now slipping between his ass cheeks, the tip of it appearing just out of his crack at the end of each thrust. I could cum here, but I know that's not what he wants. "I don't have lube," I whisper the words against his shoulder, leaning over him with one arm supporting me on the wall beside his head.

He fumbles around with his pants and finally produces a tube of lubricant and pushes it into my hand. 

I have to laugh at that, holding him while I try to stop laughing. "Baby... how the hell... did you expect me... to not figure you out... with this?!" I'm gasping for air just because I'm laughing so hard. And yet, my cock is still hard between us, poking him in the ass.

He grunts. "Shut up and fuck me already."

Somehow, I get myself back under control while I lube up two fingers and quickly prepare him. I finger-fuck him for a minute, loving the way he's softly moaning, his back arching so delicately as I rub his prostate over and over. He's trembling and I know he's already close.

Pulling my fingers out, I spread the cool gel over my cock and then tuck the tube in my own pocket, taking his hips and holding him steady as I position myself against his tight pink bud. I push in almost agonizingly slow, a low groan coming from my lips as I do. No matter how many times I've fucked him in the past four months, he's always so damn tight. My dick throbs and I realize this is the first time I've taken him without a condom between us.

That thought turns me on so much that I can't hold back anymore. I start thrusting without any warning, my movements fast and harsh. My hips slam into his ass, over and over, as I fuck him against the wall, my hand coming around to stroke him off. He's making the most delightful sounds that he's muffling against one tattooed arm. My own voice is being muffled by his shoulder and I know I'm drooling on his shirt a little, but I don't really care.

I pause just long enough to change my angle of attack and then slam back into him and he damn near screams. I don't even bother looking to see if anyone heard. At this point, I don't care if we have an entire crowd watching us. I just want to fuck him until we're both sated.

He's gasping something and I can't understand him, but I don't ask him to repeat it. Instead, I just jerk him off faster. He shudders and then his hole is spasming around me and I groan low in my throat, knowing he's going to explode all over my hand in a moment. The first throb of his dick in my hand feels so good. I still love knowing I can get him off like this. I don't think it'll ever get old. His cum mostly splatters the wall, but some of it dribbles onto my fingers as I pump him dry.

I start to let go of him to hold his hip so I can fuck him faster, but he grabs my hand and keeps it there, holding it in place. I don't really think on it, I just let him keep me there as I thrust into him as hard as I can, my thrusts becoming shallower as I near my own peak.

I close my eyes, moaning into his shirt as I nuzzle him a bit, still fucking the hell out of him. The chain on my wallet is rattling with every thrust of my hips and it sounds insanely loud to me. A shiver rips through my body and I turn my head to nip at his neck. It's then that I feel it, his ass clenching a little bit harder around me and then warmth flowing over my fingers that are still wrapped around his dick.

I don't even falter. Rather, a knowing smirk forms on my lips as I keep my pace. "Couldn't hold it?" I heatedly whisper in his ear.

He shakes his head a little, his breathless reply barely loud enough for me to hear it. "Always wanted to try... it feels so damn good." 

I can hear the sound of him pissing and the soft pitter of the liquid as it hits the pavement under us. I speed up, my finger slipping up to feel his stream as I do. Each time I thrust in hard, he pisses harder for a second. I close my eyes again, letting myself go. My breathing is hard and I'm already so close. My balls are tight and that familiar pulsing in my prostate is starting. Without even thinking, I growl out against his neck, "Piss for me, Kaoru... empty it all over the fucking wall."

He moans and I slam into him the last few times before I groan his name, my hips stuttering as I cum hard, my load filling his ass. It feels so freeing to let it go inside him without that latex barrier. I know he can feel the heat of it and I wonder vaguely if he did it on purpose... just to feel this.

My hips still and I stay there, buried deep inside him as he finishes emptying his bladder. I shake him off when he's done, letting go of his cock and slowly pulling out. I moan even at that, my flesh still so sensitive. Unable to help myself, I spread his cheeks to watch as some of my cum spills out of that pink, puckered hole of his. I smirk and lightly smack his ass, letting go of him and taking a step back to do up my pants.

He tugs his up and tucks his dick in, buttoning them back up quickly. I lick my hand clean of his cum, watching him as I do it, knowing he knows as well as I do, that for me, this is a huge sign of how far we've come together.

Kaoru's hand slips into my free hand and he peers around the dumpster, not seeing anyone. "Well... now I can act all plastered again and you can get me on the bus." He smirks at me and I chuckle softly, leading him toward the bus with quick steps.

"Nah, I think you can walk on your own!" I open the door and pat his ass, letting him get in first. At the top of the steps, he stops dead and I end up crashing into him. "Kao, what the fuck?" The door shuts behind me, smacking me on the ass and I grunt. I peer over his shoulder, looking at whatever he's staring at.

Kyo's sitting there, a huge smirk on his face and the most obvious tent in his stupid track pants. "Have fun, you two?"

Kaoru immediately ducks his head and I know his face must be on fire. I just wrap my arms around him and hug him close. "Tons." I smirk at Kyo. "It looks like you still need to, though."

He gropes himself and grunts. "Not my fault you guys decided to fuck where I could watch you."

I manage to get Kaoru walking, to get him past Kyo. As soon as I do, he bolts for the restroom and I know he's going to hide in there for a while. I just shake my head as I lean against the counter across from Kyo, leaning down to peer out the window at where Kaoru and I had been. I can see everything clearly, even the puddle Kaoru left behind. Okay... so that's a little awkward. I shift and cough softly. "So... is this going to stay between us?"

Kyo stares up at me like I've lost my fucking mind. "Duh?"

I shrug. "Well... you never know. I mean... how much did you see?"

He smirks. "All of it." And then he shakes his head. "I'd be stupid to tell anyone. After all, you've got more than enough proof to label me as what I am." He absently gestures at his boner before leaning back to his prior position, one arm propped on the windowsill, his chin resting on it.

I shake my head. "What? To tell the guys you're gay as all hell?" I laugh softly, reaching out and patting his shoulder. "Dude, it's kind of obvious. You never date, you're always hard-up, and you have gay porn on your desktop at home."

He turns a half-stunned, half-terrified look on me and I just grin at him in return. "You let me use your computer a few years ago and hadn't moved a file you downloaded off the desktop. I was curious and um... let's just say back then I was embarrassed and horrified. Today... I'd watch it all the way through." I gesture toward the bathroom where Kaoru's locked himself at. "I blame him. He turned me bi."

Kyo snorts. "Excuses, excuses."

I look back out over the parking lot and shrug. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me you're gay and that you'll keep what happened tonight between us... and we're even."

He sighs. "Fucker. Everything that happened out there stays between us... even the fetish-y bits of it."

I roll my eyes. "Aaannnnddd?"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "I'm gay. Gayer than you'll ever think about being and I like to take it up the ass. There, are you happy?"

I grin, shaking my head. "More information than I needed, but yes, I'm happy now." I push away from the counter and start toward Kaoru's hiding place. "I'll get him out of the bathroom so you can use it to relieve yourself."

He laughs and I think it's the first time I've heard a true one out of him in years. "Thanks, I'm more comfortable here." I can hear the rustling of clothing and then a breathy gasp. It makes me wonder if he was doing that when Kaoru saw him.

I knock on the door. "Baby, let me in." The lock clicks and I open the door, slipping inside with him and I tug him into my arms, kissing him on the lips as I cradle his cheek in my palm. "He won't tell... and he admitted he's gay."

Kaoru ducks his head and blushes. "And that he likes it up the ass... I heard."

I chuckle and hold him close. "Yup. He's having some private time out there, so let's give him a minute."

"If I were a meaner person, I'd go stare at him just to make him uncomfortable. Besides, I already saw what he's packing when I stepped on the bus." Kaoru's shaking with silent laughter as he buries his head against my shoulder. "He didn't stop fast enough."

I can't help myself. "So does he make up for his height down there, like his bulge implies he does?"

"Ohhhh, yeahhhhh." Kaoru squirms past me and pushes the door open quietly, grabbing my hand and tugging me out after him.

I shut the door quietly and he pulls me behind him as we creep up on Kyo. He stops just short of where our vocalist is at and peers over the seat at him. I forgo stalking Kyo and simply walk right past the chair while Kaoru gapes at me as I go back to leaning on the counter I was earlier, staring right at Kyo as he jerks off. Kaoru's right, he does make up for his height down there. His dick is nice and thick, a good length. It's not as great at Kaoru's is, but it's decent.

Kyo cracks his eyes open to look up at me and give me a questioning look, his hand never stopping.

I just shrug and keep watching. "Don't let me stop you."

He moans, leaning back in the chair and arching his hips, thrusting up against his hand as he damn near tries to fuck his fist. Kaoru's peering over the seat and I can see his arm jerking. I smirk at him, forming an idea in my head as I crouch down in front of Kyo, reaching out both hands to hold his fist. I hold it firmly in place and he pauses for just a moment to stare at me oddly.

I just keep smiling. "Just helping. Finish for us." My eyes flick up to Kaoru meaningfully.

Kyo tilts his head back to look at Kaoru and he moans, staring at him as he starts thrusting his dick in and out of his fist again, his muscles straining and his breathing ragged. His moans fill the bus and I keep glancing outside to make sure no one's coming to interrupt us. 

His body begins to tremble and he's basically holding his breath as his hips slam up harder. Then he cries out, rather loudly, and pushes his dick up through our fists once more, remaining there as his hips jerk. His cum spurts out across our fingers, a thick, warm mess.

Kaoru finally moans, gripping the seat tightly as he goes all out, jerking himself off furiously. Kyo slips his hand back behind the seat, still staring up at Kaoru as my lover shudders and gasps. I know he's coming from the look of utter bliss on his face and my own cock throbs steadily in my pants, aching for release. Breathing hard, Kaoru rests on the back of the seat, pulling his hand up and licking at it.

Kyo's fingers appear in front of my face and I blink at him. They're coated in cum and I'm still holding the hand his own release is all over. I part my lips and he slips the fingers into my mouth, giving me a taste of my lover as he smirks at me. I moan softly around his fingers as I lick them clean.

Pulling his fingers from my lips, he removes his fist from my hands and licks away his own release, then taking my hands and cleaning them the same way. I just watch him, my dick so hard it almost hurts. I'm so focused on him that I don't even notice Kaoru is behind me until he's pressed against my back and his fingers are unzipping my pants. He frees me and quickly starts stroking me off.

Kyo's hand soon joins Kaoru's and they both fondle me until I'm teetering on the edge. Kaoru's wet mouth descends on my neck and that's all I need, my hips jerking as I spill with a low moan. Each pulse of my dick sends more cum out across both of their fingers and I watch it, feeling incredibly aroused by the sight of two tattooed hands on my cock.

They both let me go and I fix up my pants, blushing a bit as I do. It was my first threesome, but I won't ever let them know that. My eyes fix on Kyo as he offers his fingers to Kaoru. I smirk. "I'm clean, you know."

He gives me the most unreadable look and then licks his hand clean with a few quick motions, moaning softly as he does it.

Kaoru leans on me from behind, hugging me loosely and I put my hands over his. "I love you, Kao."

"Love you, too, babe." He kisses my neck again. "Did you like that?"

I nod and I can feel him grin. "You've just got a thing for tattooed men with chin hair."

Kyo laughs and he sounds even happier than he did earlier. When I meet his eyes, they're sparkling and I can't help but feel like maybe we've just added a whole new twist to our relationship.

And... if we have... I'm okay with that.  



End file.
